1. Field of the Invention
The present invent ion relates to a brake mechanism, and more particularly to a brake mechanism for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical brake mechanisms for bicycles comprise a pair of actuating arms each having a brake shoe secured thereto for engaging with bicycle wheels so as to brake the wheels. Two typical brake mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,692 to Everett, filed Dec. 6, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,823 to Chang, filed Nov. 10, 1988. The brake shoes may not be adjusted relative to the actuating arms.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional brake mechanisms.